1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection mechanism, and more particularly to an ejection mechanism for elbow pipes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, large elbow pipes are formed by a molding method. In order to remove the finished elbow pipe from the forming machine, most common method is manual removal. Another removal method is disclosed in China patent publication No. 201751044, which utilizes a hydraulic cylinder and a pneumatic cylinder to separate elbow pipes from the forming machine. However, it is very difficult to remove the pipe manually and inconvenient to employ both hydraulic cylinder and pneumatic cylinder.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ejection mechanism to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.